Dunnage conversion machines convert a stock material into a dunnage product that can be used to pack articles and thus minimize or prevent damage during shipment. The dunnage conversion machines, also referred to as dunnage converters, include a conversion mechanism that converts a stock material into a relatively thicker and lower density dunnage product as the stock material moves through the conversion mechanism from an upstream end toward an outlet at a downstream end.
An exemplary type of dunnage conversion machine converts a sheet stock material, such as paper, into a dunnage product. Typically a substantially continuous sheet material is inwardly and longitudinally crumpled, and fixed in its crumpled state. Exemplary dunnage conversion machines of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,717,613; 5,123,889; and 5,803,893.